Shinigami's Life
by Yugai
Summary: une tueuse tuée, moui, et une tueuse ressuscitée ? pourquoi diable l'ordre des tueurs d'âmes aurait il besoin de moi, et pourtant me voilà armée de ma faux métaphorique pour aller chercher ceux et celle dont l'heure à sonnée. One Shot


Shinigami's life.

Le noir. Je n'arrive pas à savoir où je suis, les ténèbres enveloppent tout. La peur, des bruits sourds me parviennent au loin. J'ignore quand je pourrais revoir la lumière du soleil, à ce moment là j'ignorais que la réponse serait jamais. La douleur, pliée en deux, j'attends la fin de mon supplice, je ne peux ouvrir la bouche sans hurler, les secondes s'écoulent, rouges, derrières mes paupières closes. Que quelqu'un m'achève !

Je ne comprends pas, puis me souviens, la route, un camion, le choc. Je me souviens du visage de l'homme qui m'a percutée, son air inquiet, je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Mon existence n'est pas essentielle, enfin, elle ne l'était pas. J'étais, comment dire, une rebelle universelle, je faisais tout ce qu'on m'interdisait de faire, par pur principe de contradiction. C'est idiot, mais c'est ce qui a fait de moi la personne que je suis devenue : une tueuse.

Mon cœur a cessé de battre aux alentours de minuit. L'heure à laquelle je suis née, ironique n'est ce pas ? Ma chambre d'hôpital n'avait pas de fenêtre, et une porte gardée par deux policiers, on savait qui j'étais, tant mieux, je mourrais en étant moi même. Je ne compris pas comment il entra dans la chambre mais son visage fut la dernière chose que je vis, en tant qu'humaine néanmoins... Retour aux ténèbres. Décidément, je les attire.

Je n'étais pas seule cette fois, il y avait quatre autres personnes, toutes âgées et avec un air mal en point. Étant donnée leur expression, je n'osais imaginer ma propre tête. Et il était là, serein, à nous regarder d'un air amusé. Je n'en revenais pas, nous étions morts de trouille et lui, il se fendait la poire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me dirigeais vers lui d'un pas décidé et me plantais juste devant lui. Ses sourcils avaient à peine eut le temps de s'arquer d'étonnement que j'avais déjà commencé à hurler. J'étais plutôt fière de mon panel de jurons, le temps que je lui dise ma façon de penser, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. L'étonnement passé, il me félicita pour avoir déclamé ma tirade sans rependre d'oxygène ou si peu avec un sourire qui me mit un coup au cœur. Il finit par nous expliquer ce qui allait se passer, le mythe de la lumière blanche, ben vous l'avez dis, c'est un mythe. Il n'y a rien, juste nos conscience qui disparaissent...

Sauf que moi, je disparais pas, les vieux son partis, mais moi je n'ai pas bougé, pas disparu,... j'y comprends plus rien. Le temps redémarre je me réveille dans ma chambre, seule, vivante ? je hurle comme une démente pour que l'on me détache, les médecins ne comprennent pas,ils n'ont pas le temps. L'homme de mes rêves, ou plutôt de mes cauchemars ne les a pas laissé m'examiner, en deux secondes,il les a maitrisés et m'a emmenée. Le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, nous étions déjà à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Étrangement, je me sentais en sécurité avec lui, mais j'ignorais toujours pourquoi il m'avait sauvée.

À bien le regarder, il est vraiment beau, de longs cheveux bruns encadrent son visage au teint pâle, ses yeux, tels des opales et son nez fin et droit. J'évite sciemment de regarder sa bouche, pour ne pas perdre le fil de mes pensées. Ce que je fis néanmoins en m'endormant. Je me suis réveillée dans un lit confortable, mais toujours dans le noir, je retins de justesse un cri lorsque j'aperçus mon sauveur endormi à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Il ouvrit ses yeux, se releva et me sourit, cette fois, je rougit, jusqu'aux orteils, la seule pensée qui me vint fut « CANOOOOONNNNN ! ».

Lui se redressa et me dis les mots qui me hanteront durant mon éternité.

« Tu vas être mon ange de la mort »

Sur le coup, j'éclate de rire, puis je réalise que je n'ai pas mangé depuis... c'est à cause de la perfusion, n'est ce pas, et si je n'ai pas mal malgré la balle que j'ai dans le bras, c'est du à la morphine sans aucun doute. Je ne pourrais jamais croire à un mensonge de cette taille, enfin, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que mon nouvel ami sorte ses ailes de corbeau devant moi. Je n'ose plus bouger, d'autant plus que les miennes sont sorties par mimétisme, je ne suis plus humaine.

Durant les dix minutes qui ont suivies, j'appris que mes antécédents avaient joués en ma faveur, j'étais un demi shinigami, je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes ailes, n'avais aucun pouvoir, mais j'étais devenue immortelle, plus forte, plus rapide et bien sur plus résistante. Gabriel, c'est ainsi que se nomme le fou qui a chamboulé ma vie, même si j'ignorais encore si c'était en bien ou en mal. Je vais vivre avec lui, le temps de gagner mes ailes, je continuerai à être une tueuse. Pas plus que du temps de mon humanité cela me dérangeait, au contraire, du travail et un chez moi, que demander de plus ?

Le réveil fut des plus désagréable, et mouillé, je n'avais pas compris que réveil était synonyme de douche froide, mon bourreau se fichu comme d'une guigne que je râle, se contentant de me balancer mon carnet de bord. Il y avait vingt personnes sur ma liste, vingt âmes à ramener à Gabriel. Je ne pourrais pas rentrer avant d'avoir récupérer les vingt sphères de vie, preuves de mon travail. Je pris ma douche et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine, sous le regard du patron. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, il ne me lâcha pas des yeux. Je sortis de la dimension dans une ruelle malpropre, à l'odeur écœurante. Je me mis en quête de ma proie, l'habitude venait, cela faisait presque deux mois que je cohabitais avec Gabby, même s'il ne supporte pas le surnom. Les victimes ne posaient pas de problèmes, persuadées d'être en sécurité en ville, mais, arrivée au dernier, celui ci se défendit comme un beau diable. Je n'avait pas vu le poignard dissimulé sous son manteau, mais surtout, je ne m'étais pas aperçus qu'il était un tueur de shinigami. Sa lame s'enfonça dans ma peau comme dans du beurre. La douleur ne vint pas, je n'en avais plus. Encore une fois, je vis Gabriel s'avancer vers moi puis le noir. J'ai émergé dans les bras de mon ange, serrée étroitement contre lui.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état, son visage, ou plutôt ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleurés. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que j'avais repris connaissance, il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa de toute ses forces. Prisonnière de ses bras, je n'eus pas la force, ni même l'envie de le repousser. J'étais si bien que le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte. Après s'être écarté pour me laisser rependre mon souffle, il me reprit dans ses bras. Je fus bercée jusqu'à ce que mon sang s'apaise, respirant son odeur, profitant de la sécurité de ses bras. Il m'avoua alors être attiré par moi, mais la règle fondamentale chez les shinigamis interdit ce genre de liaison. Tant que je n'aurais pas mes ailes, sa chaleur me sera interdite.

Un changement se faisait sentir cependant, le réveil le lendemain matin se fit, non pas avec un seau d'eau, mais avec une caresse, tout en douceur. Il prit son petit déjeuner à côté de moi, et me parla, de chose futiles certes, mais il était sortit de son mutisme glacial. Puis, sans crier gare, il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais pas, se fichait il des règles ? Apparemment, oui. Il me poussait, lentement mais surement, vers sa chambre. Une fois la porte franchie, il s'attaqua à mes vêtements, malgré mes faibles protestations. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne de risques, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le repousser. Le lit, ses mains, mon corps, je ne maitrisais plus rien. Me laissant aller comme jamais auparavant. Il était doux, attentif, à l'opposé de ce tyran des premiers jours.

Le réveil se fit après avoir récupéré de la nuit, il était près de quinze heures. Gabriel, levé depuis longtemps m'attendait dans un fauteuil. Il m'attira à lui, me câlina jusqu'à ce que j'ose lui demander ma liste. Il se crispa, hésita, puis me tendis le morceau de papier, il était daté du lendemain. Je soupirais, me lovais dans ses bras et appréciais sa chaleur. La sonnette retentit, il s'agita, m'envoya dans ma chambre sans un mot. Des cris, les miens, lorsque je réalise qu'il sont venus le tuer. J'attrape l'une de mes armes sans réfléchir, m'élançais et attaquais le premier garde qui me tomba sous la main. Il tomba, je continuais, son bourreau apparut, je frappais de toute mes forces. Son épée tomba, mon ange la récupéra et acheva le troisième soldat. Il tendit la main vers moi, je le suivis, nous allions nous réfugier dans le monde des humains. Nous écoutâmes le silence, et,après nous être assurés de la réussite de notre fuite, nous recommençâmes à respirer. Ses blessures se refermèrent, il survivrait, mon corps arrêta de trembler dans la même mesure. Nous cherchâmes un hôtel, il paya, la chambre n'était pas fantastique mais elle était chauffée et possédait une douche.

Par précaution, nous montâmes la garde à tour de rôle. La nuit passa, nous reprîmes notre route, notre choix s'arrêta sur les montagnes, là où les hommes ne pourraient pas nous trahir. La nature nous protègera, nous sommes heureux et, à notre grand étonnement, rester loin du monde des shinigamis nous a rendu notre humanité. Nous vieillissons ensemble, décidons de fonder une famille sans nous douter que le conseil nous surveillait en nous laissant en paix.

Fin.


End file.
